AfterMath Story 1- Hush,Hush
by HundredPercentBacon
Summary: Special Thanks to Ashiteru SoMa! Patch and Nora's perfect life doesn't come without consequences.


_**Hi, this is HundredPrecentBacon! This is my first fanfiction. Please review and I hope you like it!:) Long live PATCH, and Nora too I guess. PATCHPATCHPATCH.**_

* * *

_Prologue: It had been about 10 years since all the war talk had been taken away from Patch and Nora's lives and they were living the good life. Vee and Nora were still best friends and Nora and Patch had moved into a nice new house. Nora, since she missed a lot of school what being the leader of an army, had gone back to night school and had enough time Patch. The good life comes with a price_

* * *

Chapter 1:  
"Ugh!," Nora said "all this homework is driving me nuts!" Patch who was at the other end of their new house unpacking the rest of the stuff could hear loud and clear, " You have only been there a week since we moved here. Give it time you will get used to it. Again." Patch said bringing another pencil to Nora who broke the other out of frustration. "We'll see about that." Nora said.

They had moved to New York last week. Nora had been going to the high school for night classes that started this week. Even though she had her whole life (which was forever) to get her degree and other things she would rather get all the work done now so in the future she had more time with Patch.

There was a knock at the door. " Got it," Patch said " you finish your homework." He kissed her forehead and got the door. It was Nora's mom. " Hi Ms. Grey nice t-," " Shut up Patch I still don't think you're right for my daughter so don't try and make friends with me!" She interrupted with.

"Hey mom thanks for the warm welcome," Nora said sarcastically. " Don't give me sass missy!"

"Wow mom ok. First calm down, second I don't live with you anymore you can't tell me what to do," Nora said. " Nora not now," Her mom said making Nora worried. " Mom, are you ok? What happened?" Right when Nora was done her mom walked out of the house with a worried look Patch and Nora followed her.

She lead them to a unknown warehouse a few miles away from where they lived. Nora an Patch followed her mom into the warehouse. "Surprise!" Everyone yelled in the warehouse a the lights went on. Nora finally realized. Her mom was acting and this was a surprise housewarming party. Vee and her husband came up to them. Vee literally squeezed Nora into a hug. " Congrats you two love birds!" Vee said with a smile that crossed her face all the way.

Nora and Patch went around and thanked everybody then announced " Thank you guys! Don't know what I would do without you! I'm sorry I have to go and finish my studies." Nora hugged her mom and Vee one last time before she left. By the time they got home it was 10pm.

"Crap I have to finish my homework and study for the test tomorrow!" Nora said with a tired voice. " I'll help you. I don't get tired after all," Patch said as he hugged her. " You don't have to if you have something to do," Nora said kindly.

"Nah,I can finish unpacking when you go to school tomorrow," Patch said.

"Ok, but also remember I'm looking for a job tomorrow," Nora said as a reminder. " Ok, as long as I get time with my girl." Patch said as he kissed her.

The next morning when Nora woke up Patch had already made breakfast. "Your an angel, Patch." Nora said as she sat down to breakfast. Breakfast included bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, and fruit.

"You know it." Patch said as he sat down next to her. Another 30 minutes passed and Nora had to go to her job interview. Nora went upstairs to there bedroom and got dressed in a black pencil skirt and a yellow blouse. " I'm going." She said as she was leaving the house. Patch gave her a kiss then out the door she was.

The job was about 5 minutes from their house. It was the costumer service phone line for some store she had never heard of. Nora parked in the driveway and got out. When she got in she sat down for 2 seconds then had the job interview. The room was white. That's all she could see white. She at down across from the boss who's name was apparently " " according to the name tag. "So can you talk on the phone?" asked.  
" Yes, of course?" She said questionably.

" Your hired." He said

" Really. Thank you!" Nora was so excited. She held her excitement until she got to her car. Nora had to call Patch." Hello, angel." Patch said excited to her Nora's voice. " I got the job!" Nora said fight after he finished. " Really?! That's great! We will celebrate when you get home." Patch said. " Ok. Bye!" They both said at the same time.

Right when she was about to out the phone down it rang again. "He-,"

"Ahh! Our high school rendition next week." Vee interrupted.

"I got the job." Nora said trying to change the subject. The reason she and Patch moved was because of the terrible memories there even with the few good ones there were still the really bad ones. "Congrats, ok so you have to come with me PLEASE,PLEASE!" Vee said. Nora didn't want to deal with Vees constant asking. "Fine," Nora said, "I'll go."

* * *

Don't forget to click that review button and tell me what you think!

-HundredPercentBacon :)


End file.
